


Melt

by InvincibleRodent



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvincibleRodent/pseuds/InvincibleRodent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr smut meme prompt fill, #23: On top of a desk/table</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt

**Author's Note:**

> [this is my lovely daughter](http://40.media.tumblr.com/fd81f6ebe56ad57ce3544d20062361b1/tumblr_o0jpmp0mDB1s8u7d2o4_1280.png) , in case anyone would like to see her first :)
> 
> happy sinning

She is everything. She is shoulder blades and knobbly knees, she’s long, toned arms and fine blond lashes that tickle every time she leans in close, like the fine legs of a little insect, walking down her cheek.

She is everything, a promise and a tease all embraced within her snorting laughter and little whispers, in the purr of her words- as if she had swallowed a swarm of crickets that hum low in her chest; she is fireflies and toasted almonds and marshmallow fluff melting at a touch of her tongue.

Hissa takes a long, shuddering breath. Her hands, fingers spread warm and wide, trail up long expanses of soft, creamy skin, from bony ankle to thigh. Her fingertips outline the ridges of the wiry muscle hidden underneath, appreciating the tickle of barely there, blond wisps on her palms as she nudges Sera’s knees apart- with but a good-natured chuckle, her legs fall apart easily, shamelessly, flexible thighs adopting an obtuse angle with ease.

Like a warm mug of honeyed tea, that sound warms her from the inside, simmers low in Hissa’s belly. The scent of soap and sugar cling to Sera’s skin, and the cold of those tiny but strong hands gently wraps around the base of her horns and guide her head up for a soft kiss- she immediately sinks into it, her tongue tracing the seam of the elf’s lips.

Sera whispers a playful, dirty name against her lover’s lips, devilish, and Hissa hums her approval as her hands absently trail up to toy with the edges of soft cotton smalls. She thumbs at the elastic hugging the inside of Sera’s thighs, gentle, barely more than a suggestion. Slipping down, she plants a kiss first on the rogue’s sternum, then lets her lips linger languid against the skin as she forges her path down her body. Sera giggles; ticklish.

Maker, she can’t get enough of that sound, and Hissa smiles against the soft mound of her lover’s belly, whispering kisses down, ever down on the planes of sugary-smelling skin. She traces every tiny freckle, each little nick and hair- she feels the eyes roaming the top of her head as she nuzzles into the pillow of soft, blond curls hidden under the cotton of Sera’s underthings. The stormy gaze flits back and forth between the tips of her horns and the sliver of her face, searching- almost as if they don’t know where to look without the vashoth’s eyes there to hold hers.

Sera’s eyes linger between the braids; her fingers run over the dark lines of cornrows, and she lets out a shuddering, gasping little laugh when the warrior’s lips find her skin in the junction between her thigh and her groin. The elastic stitching snags between Hissa’s teeth, and aided by her fingers over the sides of the elf’s slender hips, she urges the fabric out of the way- she balls up the smalls in one of her hands, and tosses them vaguely in the direction of her—their bed, the one they share almost every night now.

_Ours._

That thought makes the vashoth’s heart leap slightly and she presses a long, wet kiss on the mound of Sera’s pubic bone, crinkling her nose in delight at the slight tickle. First just with her lips, she traces a gentle line down the length of her love’s slit, and punctuates it with a small kiss where the lips fuse back together- she kisses, toys with the lips as if they were Sera’s mouth, and then back up, making sure to lead her lips with gentle nudges of the tip of her nose. She repeats the small kiss on the skin right above the rogue’s clit, which earns her a hissed chuckle, and a light press on the top of her head.

Her scent is maddening, from so close- it’s the same, sugary sweet scent that seems to permeate Sera’s body, but concentrated, with notes of sweat and soap trapped in coarse hairs, and when Hissa’s thumbs tenderly nudge the lips apart, she can barely stop herself from burying her face in that warm sweetness, engulfing in this woman as many of her senses as she possibly can. Her tongue darts out to wet her lips and she already tastes Sera on them- the urging press on top of her head is now more than just a request, teetering towards an order, a plea, and slickness pools on the wood beneath her.

Sera inhales sharply when the vashoth’s pink tongue lays flat over her entire slit, and a soft sound falls from her lips when it tugs across the skin, wet and so very, very warm. It takes but a few long, lazy drags to have her breath hitching, her tiny grunts and mewls cascading from her lips, and her whole body trembles, roils as she fidgets closer; insistent. Her hips buck uselessly under a heavy hand laid across the mound of her belly- almost large enough to reach all the way from one hipbone to the other, and Hissa spares a thought to marvel at just how tiny the elf seems, how pale her skin is next to her own, calloused grey fingers.

Hissa’s tongue now dances in tune with the candle’s flame, teasing, tasting, dipping between the folds and dragging back up to circle the clit, and she hums appreciatively as the flavor floods her mouth. Her touch is too light to be anything but teasing. Her free hand traces lines from memory between the smudges of freckles, the ridges of Sera’s torso until her palm cups a breast fitting snugly in her palm; a pebbled nipple catching between her fore- and middle fingers, and Sera keens quietly as she squeezes- always quiet, barely more than a hiss as her eyes fog over, dull blues blown wide with her arousal.

Hissa draws back for just a breath and feels herself flush at the sight of the glistening string connecting her tongue to the pink slit, the hand laid across the elf’s belly now slips between her thighs, thumb nudging the folds apart to expose more of the rosy flesh hidden in-between wispy blonde hairs- the action cajoles an airy giggle from Sera that sends her shoulders shaking.

The battleforged, warrior’s fingers seem almost too rough to touch her. Almost too big to bring her anything but pain, but as a blunt nail gently nudges the swollen and reddened, but still tiny nub of her clit, Sera’s soft laugh dies down in a sigh. The thumb teases her as it slides up and down between the folds, easy and smooth with the mix of saliva and her wetness, and it teases at the opening without sliding in.

Hissa drives her face back, drawing circles, patterns around the clit with the stiffened tip of her tongue, repeating the movements a handful of times before breaking the rhythm and planting her lips around the bump and sucking softly- the muscle under her hand vibrates with the exertion of keeping the elf’s thighs splayed wide.

Cold fingers now slide along the scar on her cheek, down to its point at her jaw, then to the back of her head as Sera’s small body curls around her head- taking that as a sign, Hissa wedges a hand in the back of a folded knee, the other draped on her shoulder, and the vashoth obeys the trembling pressure, the crush of those bony, but strong little hands on the back of her neck. Her free hand positions a finger at Sera’s entrance, and rubs teasing circles around it to coat itself in wetness before gently breaching the tight opening, curling upward as her lips latch around the clit, wringing a hitched gasp from the elf’s throat. 

With each completed revolution, Sera’s breaths grew heavier, more ragged, until her body roiled and her free thigh pressed herd against the side of her love’s head, as if to push her deeper, to crush her face into her- as if it was never enough, as if desiring to melt together, and she melts, shakes, rushes towards her release.

The same filthy name tumbles from Sera’s lips in a sigh as her climax seizes her, quick and sudden- it sends wave after wave crashing down, ever down on her body, for an endless, perfect minute in which the sensation of lips and fingers seems to melt into a mush of foggy pleasure, and it’s almost as if her lips had forgotten to form any word other than that name.

As the last trembles run their course, the vashoth eases the suddenly weak, boneless legs off her shoulders, and, rising from her seat, she gathers her limp lover into her arms with little to no effort. Sera giggles weakly at the unconscious display of strength, and affectionately nuzzles her nose into the hollow of the other woman’s throat- it feels like she’s floating slightly, as if she was weightless but leaden all at once.

Hissa crosses the room in a few, deceptively long strides, and lowers her precious charge onto the clean linens of their bed, where Sera finally stretches out like a content feline, and with a stray thought, she notes the caress of fingers and lips brush the hair out of her forehead.

Her breath whispers love into the pillow as sleep seizes her.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [a tumblr](http://www.weresquirrel.tumblr.com) , in case anyone is interested! :) Prompts and feedback are always welcome!


End file.
